O Death
by Arguei
Summary: Milo, c'est le chevalier toujours content, toujours la pour aider, toujours le bon mot aux lèvres et la blague en tête. Ah bon?


**Note d'auteur: **Après trois siècles, sans rien poster, un p'tit come back avec un os\o/ j'espère que ça plaira!^^

A écouter absolutely en même temps: .com/watch?v=conEmF8qbaM

* * *

Bataille du Sanctuaire qui aurait cru que cinq misérables bronzes prendraient le dessus sur les Ors... Qui aurait cru que je n'en aurais pas tué un seul...Je me sens sale... minable... trahi par moi-même. Qu'avais je besoin de la jouer honorable, fier...Nous n'en serions pas là pas toi.

Que tu sois mort par les mains d'un autre... j'ai du mal à le supporter... ça aurait du être moi. Depuis toujours. Depuis notre première rencontre, ça devait être moi qui aurait du mettre fin à tes jours. Maintenant je n'ai plus rien. Seule mon armure me maintient encore debout. Tu étais le seul à savoir que le Sanctuaire abritait pire créature encore que le Masque de Mort...

Le seul à connaître ma soif de sang, tellement prenante, si présente, qu'elle dirigeait ma vie. Seule la chasse la calmait. Alors, tu t'es imposé en proie. Proie intouchable jusqu'à la fin de la guerre. Et je pouvais alors enfin réfléchir clairement, car dès que je la sentais, il me suffisait de te regarder pour qu'elle se calme. Car un jour tu serais à moi, enfin, et je pourrais me baigner dans ton sang, jusqu'à la dernière goutte le faire couler...

Enfin, je pouvais être un vrai chevalier, sans devoir partir pour me sustenter. Ta vue me suffisait. Tu étais, qui plus est, un tel mystère, dont je n'eus cesse de vouloir me rapprocher pour en savoir plus sur ma victime. Et j'aimais ce que je voyais oh oui, plus j'apprenais, plus tu me plaisais. On appelle ça l'amour, il me semble…?

Tu m'avais donc offert ta vie, en échange pour toi, tu n'étais rien, rien d'important. Que signifiait ta vie, au regard d'avoir quelqu'un de fort pour défendre la Déesse dans les temps sombres qui s'annonçaient.

Tu savais, toi. Tu savais toujours tout. Sauf que tu allais mourir des mains de ton élève parce que je ne veux pas croire que tu m'ais fait un promesse en l'air, à laquelle tu te serais soustrait de cette ignoble façon. Une vie qui m'est promise est une vie qui m'est due. Tu aurais du mourir de mes mains. Que va-t-il advenir de ton âme, maintenant?

Finalement, j'ai eu de la chance. Pas toi.

Toi, tu es revenu, pauvre âme manipulée par Hadès, moi, je suis resté aux coté de la Déesse.

Oh, j'y ai cru, quand je t'ai revu j'ai cru que cette fois, j'allais être celui qui allait te faucher. J'ai renoncé à celle de Kanon quand j'ai senti ton âme corrompue dans le Sanctuaire. J'aurais vraiment voulu arracher quelques minutes à l'éternité jouer avec toi. J'avais ta vie et ton âme. Ne me manquait plus que ton corps, que tu ne m'avais jamais laissé. Même esclave, tu restais trop fier pour ton propre bien...

Quand on y pense, c'est ironique, n'est ce pas?

Tu étais celui qui voulait se donner pour que je reste dans le droit chemin, finalement, c'est toi qui t'es vendu. Pour rien.

Ce sont encore eux qui ont sauvé le monde ces cinq affreux, immondes bronzes.

Si j'étais le diable, ils vivraient mille souffrances par delà la mort. Jamais ils ne connaîtraient le repos.

Mais je ne suis pas le diable. Je suis juste la Mort. Une partie d'elle. Son meilleur ouvrier.

C'est pourquoi j'attendrai j'attendrai ton âme, par delà les vies. J'attendrai mille ans s'il le faut, mais je la retrouverai. Et cette fois, c'est moi qui l'emporterai. Parce qu'elle est la seule qui puisse me donner le repos.

Je ne peux que rester en vie, attendre, espérer. Crois bien que je te le ferai payer l'attente, la non tenue de ta promesse, la frustration.

Tout.

Au centuple.

En t'attendant, ici, lieu de notre pacte, je n'ai plus qu'à fredonner.

_Oh, Death, __о__h Death, oh Death,  
Won't you spare me over til another year_

_But what is this, that I cant see  
with ice cold hands taking hold of me_

_When God is gone and the Devil takes hold,  
who will have mercy on your soul_

_Oh, Death, __о__h Death, oh Death,  
No wealth, no ruin, no silver, no gold  
Nothing satisfies me but your soul_

_Oh, Death,  
Well I am Death, none can excel,  
I'll open the door to heaven or hell._

_Oh, Death, __о__h Death,  
my name is Death and the end ïs here..._


End file.
